


One-shot Lumity || Baile de Salón

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Baile de salón, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Luz leaves, slow dance, years after the series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: One-shot (Único) de The Owl House basado en una idea y fanart que creo Omy-Chan en sus redes. Y dio la posibilidad de usarla para una historia.so... here I am.Espero les guste y lo disfruten.La pareja es Lumity, dejo la idea de Omy-Chan aquí en la descripción como resumen (y como para ponerle contexto a la idea que desarrolle):"AU de TOH donde Luz después de 2 años en el mundo humano, regresa un día antes de la fiesta en la casa de los Blight para celebrar que Amity logró unirse a un Aquelarre, así que después de infiltrarse sin invitación y con máscara para ocultar sus orejas y parte de su rostro, invita a Amity a bailar quien no la reconoce a primera vista".
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 28





	One-shot Lumity || Baile de Salón

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After two years in the human world, Luz returns a day before a Blight ceremony. Amity does not recognize her at first sight because Luz hides her ears and part of her face. Anyway, Amity agrees to dance with Luz.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687898) by Omy-Chan. 



> Les traigo un pequeño One-shot que desarrolle en base a una idea y fanart que dejo Omy-Chan en sus redes sociales (yo la vi por face y luego por twitter).
> 
> Aclaración antes de leer: Me gusta más el apodo de Amity en inglés.

La música que tocaban en el salón era tenue y agradable, confortable para todos aquellos invitados que hoy se encontraban en la mansión de los Blight por la ceremonia que estaban celebrando. El Sr. y la Sra. Blight recibiéndolos con sus mejores trajes, comida y licor, habiendo contratado incluso una mayor cantidad de empleados para brindar la mejor atención a los invitados.

Amity, Emira y Edric viéndose en la obligación de acompañarlos en esta velada. Los gemelos vistiendo ropa a juego y encontrándose actualmente en una esquina del lugar, al lado de la mesa de los ponches, bebiendo sutilmente mientras reían por su cuenta de los comentarios que susurraban entre ellos. De vez en cuando conversando con los padres que se les acercaban, o sus hijos e hijas, ambos sabiendo mantener las apariencias y la conversación sin sentirse incomodados pues en caso de que ocurriera, ambos se sacaban del apuro y retiraban a otra localización.

Mientras que Amity aún no bajaba de su cuarto. Lo había intentado la tarde anterior, pero la negativa de sus padres a su ausencia en la fiesta era sublime. Le mencionaron que esta era "su" fiesta, de todos los Blight, y como tal, "todos" los Blight debían estar presentes para darse a conocer en la sociedad, formar lazos, tratos y convenios. Y era momento que ella misma participara en estas prácticas.

Suspiró, cansada y agotada mientras se veía en el amplio espejo ovalado frente a ella. Emira y Edric sabían librarse de estas situaciones, y si no sabían, su magia ilusoria lo haría por ellos. Sabían mantener apariencias con el resto y sus padres. Ella no. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Amity ya había ganado una guerra contra ellos tiempo atrás, al volver a ser amiga de Willow a causa de la humana que había llegado de improviso a sus vidas, Luz.

Luz...

Habían pasado dos años desde que Luz Noceda, la humana, había vuelto a su mundo, pues, según la dama buho, Edalyn Clawthorne (Eda para abreviar). Luz tenía a su madre allá.

Se aferro a si misma, pensando en los recuerdos que le había dejado la energética chica de piel bronceada, su cabello corto castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos castaños. Inconscientemente llevándose la mano a su propio cabello, ahora lo tenía más largo y se encontraba bien cuidado.

Era curioso como viéndose al espejo, con los labios pintados y las pestañas con rímel se veía más madura y elegante. Abrió el cajón del mueble que sostenía el espejo y saco pendientes triangulares, colocándose uno en cada lóbulo de sus orejas. Cubriendo sus uñas pintadas de negro con unos guantes a juego con su vestido violeta. El cual se aferraba perfectamente a sus curvas, de diseño simple pero hermoso, tenía mangas cortas pero los guantes le llegaban a cubrir todo el brazo.

Dio un último suspiro y se levantó, saliendo de su cuarto y recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión con lentitud, al llegar al salón y bajar las escaleras, vio de reojo toda la habitación, las luces tenues, todos con máscaras y bien vestidos, al ser una ceremonia de los Blight, los únicos que no debían usar estos accesorios eran los propios anfitriones, ellos.

Continuo su camino hasta los pies de la escalera, observando con el rostro imparcial a todos lados con movimientos lentos y calculados. Sus padres se encontraban hablando con otros adultos a un lado de las escaleras, sus hermanos se encontraban en el ponche. Edric apoyado en la mesa mientras que Emira le regañaba. Dos personas que desconocía a su lado, riendo con ellos. Por como se desenvolvía el ambiente, era posible que fueran ilusiones en vez de personas reales. Muchos de los invitados bailando entre ellos en el centro de la habitación, lento, riendo, otros solo por cumplimiento.

Volvió a suspirar. Las puertas de la entrada abriéndose ampliamente un segundo, otro invitado seguramente había llegado y a Amity no le importaba. Nadie le importaba.

Cerro sus ojos pensando en Willow y Gus, con la ausencia de Luz en las Islas Hirvientes, los tres ahora se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, al ir constantemente de visita a la casa Buho a ver a Eda y King, que seguían en sus andanzas normales, aunque parecían más apagados sin Luz.

Gradualmente la música se fue apagando, otra iniciando automáticamente. Al abrir sus ojos, la luz en el lugar se había apagado, siendo reemplazado por hechizos de luz. Un sentimiento nostálgico llenando el pecho de Amity de pronto.

 _Luz hacía este tipo de hechizos con frecuencia–_ Pensó.

"Había olvidado lo precioso que era", menciono para si misma mientras observaba embalsamada el paisaje.

Las distintas parejas bailando al son de la música, con máscaras extravagantes y múltiples halos de luz iluminando sus cabezas y techo, moviéndose alrededor de ellos con tanta calma.

Fuera del hecho de que el evento fuera obligado, disfrutar momentos así tampoco era malo.

"¿Puedo tener esta pieza?".

Una voz seductora apareció a su lado, al visualizar a quien le había hablado, se encontró con una persona en traje negro con solapas, una camisa blanca debajo, y al igual que ella, poseía guantes en sus manos, del mismo color que su camisa. No podía visualizarle el rostro, pues como el resto de los invitados, poseía una mascara roja con cuernos que sobresalían de esta, posiblemente de si misma. La mascara poseía una abertura almendrada para sus dos ojos y descubría su nariz y boca en un perfecto triángulo.

Algo la hacía sentir en un trance, viéndola, su boca misma se abrió un poco y sus ojos no podían dejar de observarla con asombro, inconscientemente llevándose una mano a su pecho.

"¿puedo?", volvió a preguntarle la extraña.

Amity reaccionando y volviendo en sí, viendo la mano que esta le tenía extendida hacia ella en invitación y la otra encontrándose detrás de su espalda.

Con duda, pero sin poder resistirse a la invitación, acepto.

Bajando lentamente la mano que mantenía en su pecho hacia la de la extraña.

"claro", dijo.

La chica de pronto acercándola a ella con un tirón de su mano, sosteniendo su cintura con una y su mano con el brazo algo flectado con la otra, atrayéndola al centro de la pista con una delicadeza y cuidado que no esperaba de su parte. Amity sin poder evitar ser consumida por los ojos que la observaban detrás de la máscara. Castaños y llenos de vida, casi parecían iluminados con un reconocimiento que ella desconocía.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, obligándose a sí misma a apartar la mirada ante el hecho que estaba pensando en Luz mientras bailaba con una completa desconocida.

No debía estar haciendo eso, menos sin conocer con quien estaba bailando, por lo que recordaba, no conocía a ninguna persona que poseyera cuernos que casi se juntaran en la punta.

Su cuerpo seguía moviéndose al compás de la música, lentamente, la extraña a veces la hacia girar sobre si misma y la volvía a atraer cerca de ella. Su respiración muy cerca de la de ella. Y aun así, Amity no se doblegaba, le incomodaba de alguna forma que su mano estuviera posada en su cintura, pero no había nada que hacer en estos casos, comportarse de manera caótica llamaría la atención y lo que menos quería era causar un alboroto en la fiesta.

"¿Estas aburrida?", le pregunto la extraña.

Amity levantando la vista hacia sus ojos para responderle, no esperaba que ella viera a través de sus intenciones. Y tampoco parecía esperar respuesta, pues le sonrió cerrando sus ojos, siendo el único momento donde Amity creyó que la joven había apartado su vista de ella.

¿Quién era?

Y por qué a pesar del desconcierto que le provocaba, no parecía querer apartarla de su lado. El tiempo a su alrededor corría distinto, se sentía más liviano el ambiente y hacía parecer como si fueran las únicas presentes.

"Te ves fantástica en ese vestido".

"gracias", le respondió cordialmente.

Volvió a sonreírle ampliamente, "¿Qué opinas de la celebración?".

"Es agradable".

"¿No sientes mágica la velada?".

Amity dudo en responder, "No en realidad".

La música se detuvo, y con ello, ambas. Amity tratando de retirarse prontamente del centro de la pista, siendo detenida un momento por la chica, que le entrego algo en su mano. Amity tirando de ella con la mano cerrada y desviando la vista un segundo por la fuerza. Al volver a mirar donde se encontraba la extraña figura, ya no estaba.

Salió la pista con lentitud y esperando no haber formado un gran espectáculo, al observar su mano empuñada noto el papel arrugado que estaba en su palma, al extenderlo vio un lado en blanco, le dio vuelta y sus dorados ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Lentamente acercándose a una orilla con papel en mano, las voces que la llaman a su lado siendo opacadas por la emoción que crecía en su pecho al presionar lentamente el centro del dibujo.

Una bola de luz formándose y elevándose en el aire.

"Hey, Mittens", escucho llamarla Edric.

Sin prestar atención miro a todos lados en busca de la joven con aquella curiosa mascara que poseía cuernos. Su memoria de repente haciéndola recordar, que, de hecho, el diseño de dicho accesorio no enseñaba las orejas.

Y poseía ojos iguales de vivos y castaños que Luz.

"Entonces...", escucho decir a alguien detrás de ella, "¿A quién querías invitar a salir?".

Al girarse, ahí estaba Luz, aún con su máscara puesta y una sonrisa cálida, Amity no se había fijado antes, pero, así como ella se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta por debajo de sus hombros y un poco más, Luz también lo había hecho con su cabello castaño oscuro, ella dejándoselo hasta por debajo de su barbilla, con algunos mechones cortos a los costados y tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás con lo que parecía algún tipo de gel.

Pero ahí estaba ella, después de dos años sin comunicarse ni verla, la causa de sus gay panic en la escuela, su inicialmente rival de alguna manera y quien le dio el valor suficiente de tomar decisiones que por si sola nunca pudo tomar.

Luz Noceda.

Se lanzo hacía ella de un pequeño y corto salto, sus manos rodeándola al ser un poco más baja que ella, pero posiblemente era porque Amity como una "correcta dama de sociedad", se había puesto tacones para la ocasión. Luz devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Ow, No— No es importante", dijo, estrujándola un poco más fuerte en el abrazo, "Acaba de pedirme hacerlo".

"Aww, vamos, Blight".

"Solo si repites después de mi... que podemos lograr esto juntas".

Luz se apartó un poco de ella, su mirada fija en los ojos de Amity, "podemos lograr esto juntas".

Amity le sonrió, sus ojos con el mismo brillo y vida que le demostraba la chica frente a ella. "A ti, Luz".

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar a Omy-Chan en Facebook, Twitter (@OmyChan2) e Instagram con su mismo nombre, sube fanart y comics tanto en ingles como español.  
> Espero disfrutaran del one-shot, yo disfrute mucho del fanart (que es bellísimo)
> 
> \-------------------  
> La historia también puedes encontrarla en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.


End file.
